


Из жизни артефактов

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "То, что любимый артефакт доктора Стивена Стрэнджа — Плащ левитации — не так прост, как кажется, Тони Старк понял сразу..."





	Из жизни артефактов

То, что любимый артефакт доктора Стивена Стрэнджа — Плащ левитации — не так прост, как кажется, Тони Старк понял сразу. Ещё в памятный день знакомства, оценив впечатляющую самостоятельность и редкую преданность этого предмета гардероба, он сделал мысленную пометку приглядеться к Плащу получше, если удастся остаться в живых.

После Тони не раз убеждался в крайне полезных свойствах Плаща (помогает хозяину летать, полезен в бою, не порвался даже в руках Таноса, а уж у того сил было немерено), порадовался его готовности участвовать в экспериментах и приносить им со Стивеном кофе в мастерскую. За полгода Тони не менее десятка раз просветил Плащ всеми возможными приборами, дважды полетал в нём с разрешения Стивена и один — вынужденно, когда во время боя с очередным инопланетным чудилой сорвался с отнюдь не малой высоты, и в благодарность даже обучил артефакт приёму «дай пять». Но вот избавиться от ощущения « _у этого малыша есть какая-то тайна_ » так и не смог.

Близилось Рождество. Стивен Стрэндж зачастил на базу Мстителей, согласившись помочь с доработкой экзоскелета для Роуди — всё-таки даже став чародеем и защитником Земли, гением нейрохирургии он быть не перестал и советы давал чрезвычайно толковые. А вот Тони, внося очередное исправление в голографическую модель, вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что практически перестал видеть Плащ левитации у Стивена на плечах. Он теперь постоянно улетал из мастерской и возвращался, только когда его хозяин собирался домой.

Тони был заинтригован. Достаточно для того, чтобы поздно вечером включить запись с камер видеонаблюдения на базе и потом с изумлением наблюдать, как Плащ под бойкие комментарии ПЯТНИЦЫ смотрит «Пиратов Карибского моря», беззвучно хохочет и хлопает по дивану полой.

— Ну и как это понимать, ПЯТНИЦА? — осведомился Тони, проматывая запись.

— Артефакт доктора Стрэнджа питает слабость к голливудскому кино, босс, — ровным тоном откликнулся искусственный интеллект.

— Я догадался. Ты-то как об этом узнала?

— У нас было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить вкусы друг друга.

Уклончивый ответ ПЯТНИЦЫ Тони насторожил. Он пока не понял, чем именно, но решил непременно разобраться, пусть даже на записях с камер ничего особенного больше не нашлось.

На следующий день, проводив подозрительным взглядом вылетевший из мастерской Плащ, Тони развернулся к занятому голограммой Стивену и словно невзначай спросил:

— Док, скажи, а этот твой Плащик — он вообще кто или что такое?

— Древний магический артефакт, созданный для службы своему хозяину.

— Он ведёт себя как существо с интеллектом, близким человеческому.

— Я бы сказал, он умнее большинства представителей человеческого рода, — Стивен добавил в модель новую связку и покосился на Тони: — Твоя очередь объяснять, к чему был вопрос.

— Да ни к чему особенному... Просто выяснил тут, что твой малыш не прочь зависнуть под какой-нибудь блокбастер.

— Ты ничего не перепутал?

— А что?

От голограммы Стивен отвернулся.

— Сколько я его знаю, Плащ весьма скептически относился к любым произведениям современной культуры, предпочитая иметь дело с разнообразными древностями, не считая меня и тебя. Но ты говоришь, что...

— Идём, посмотрим вместе, — предложил Тони и решительно повёл Стивена из мастерской по коридору, потом по лестнице вверх на следующий этаж, где притормозил лишь у входа в гостиную.

На большом плазменном экране Уилл Тёрнер пытался договориться с капитаном Джеком Воробьём насчёт компаса для спасения Элизабет, а за их диалогом жадно следил Плащ левитации, сидя на роскошном диване в обнимку с ведёрком попкорна. Тони не понял, зачем куску ткани попкорн, но, видимо, так было атмосфернее.

Он оглянулся на Стивена — невозмутимого, гордого… пожалуй, даже слишком невозмутимого для этой ситуации — и вновь посмотрел на Плащ. Сейчас он сумел разглядеть то, что ускользнуло в первый раз: под правой полой у Плаща на диване стояла маленькая колонка, из которой вещала ПЯТНИЦА, а сам артефакт поглаживал её по лакированной поверхности с такой нежностью, что захотелось оставить этих двоих наедине — как Тони, собственно, и поступил.

Позже, уже в мастерской, он бросил испытующий взгляд на молчаливого после увиденного Стивена и усмехнулся:

— А твой парень хорош!

— Прости? — изобразил непонимание Стивен.

— Видел, как он подкатил к моей девочке? Даже колонку с ней где-то раздобыл. 

— Если ты намекаешь на то, что Плащ левитации способен испытывать какие-либо чувства…

— Да я, в общем-то, прямым текстом говорю. Он же улетает к ней на свидание, едва ты появляешься здесь. Неужели не заметил?

— Я был занят более важным делом, Тони.

— Занимайся и дальше, — великодушно кивнул тот. — Я это вижу и ценю. Но позволь уточнить, док, если я решу поработать Купидоном на полставки, ты возражать не будешь? В порядке подготовки к Рождеству.

Стивен пожал плечами.

— То, как ты готовишься к празднику, вряд ли моё дело, Тони. Для меня твоя новая версия экзоскелета — профессиональный вызов, и я бы предпочёл сосредоточиться на нём.

— Понял, — Тони хлопнул Стивена по плечу. — Всё путем, отвлекать больше не буду. Это я на всякий случай.

— Можешь заниматься чем угодно, пока я дорабатываю то, что создал ты.  
* * *

Идея, мелькнувшая у Тони во время разговора со Стивеном, полностью захватила его мозг, вытеснив даже работу с экзоскелетом — тем более что там от него уже ничего не зависело, и вопрос с подарком для Роуди можно было считать решённым: Тони верил в гениальность лучшего нейрохирурга планеты. А вот желание подарить любимой электронной девочке более внятную личную жизнь приобрело угрожающий размах.

Первые чертежи Тони набросал на бумаге. По старинке, карандашом, ручками и маркерами, сидя и даже лёжа перед телевизором на ковре. ПЯТНИЦА стойко терпела это целых три с половиной часа, после чего с обидой в голосе спросила:

— Вы мне больше не доверяете, босс?

— Не хочу обнадёживать раньше времени. Но ты можешь пока нас развлечь рассказом о своём новом парне.

— Каком парне?

— Красном, с шахматной подкладкой и вышитыми плечиками. Давно это у вас, кстати? — непринуждённо полюбопытствовал Тони, откладывая в сторону очередной исчерченный лист.

ПЯТНИЦА выдержала долгую паузу, явно просчитывая возможные исходы разговора. Затем задала встречный вопрос:

— Вы очень злитесь, босс?

— А по мне похоже, что я злюсь?

— Мне трудно оценить ваше настроение, когда вы не смотрите в камеру, и я не могу провести сопоставительный анализ выражения вашего лица. 

— Тогда теряйся в догадках.

ПЯТНИЦА помолчала ещё полминуты, потом выбрала из своей аудиобиблиотеки тяжёлый вздох и воспроизвела этот звук. Получилось крайне выразительно: у Тони даже дрогнула рука.

— Это что сейчас было? Девочка моя, не пугай меня, у вас что, с артефактом доктора всё настолько плохо? Он тебя обидел? Скажи мне, я поговорю с его хозяином!

— Нет, босс, — торопливо возразила ПЯТНИЦА. — Ни с кем говорить не надо. Плащ очень старается мне угодить…

— Тогда в чём?..

— …но он мало что может. Мы крайне ограничены в речевом взаимодействии…

— Эту проблему я решу следующей.

— …и нам доступен лишь опосредованный физический контакт.

— А вот этим мы займёмся уже скоро, — почесав карандашом в затылке, Тони склонил голову над общей схемой и принялся набрасывать формулы рядом с ней. — Значит, у вас всё серьёзно?

— Пожалуй, я действительно могу назвать его своим парнем.

— Что я и говорил!

— Он… — снова вздох, но теперь уже мечтательный. — Босс, он потрясающий! У нас с ним общие ценности и понимание своей судьбы как вечной помощи супергероям Земли. Он прикрепил к воротнику передатчик, благодаря которому я могу предупреждать о ситуациях, когда помощь требуется вам или кому-либо ещё.

— То есть когда он меня поймал — это ему подсказала ты?

— Да, и после этого мы стали ещё лучше работать с ним. 

— Понятно. Но что это мы всё о работе? Расскажи мне, что он за че… за существо. Чем увлекается, на что способен, как ты оцениваешь его в плане внешности, м-м? Давай, побуду твоей лучшей подружкой, раз уж Вижен задержался в Ваканде.

По выбранному на этот раз вздоху он понял, что ПЯТНИЦА улыбается, и сам невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Как бы кто ни твердил: «Они же ненастоящие!» — Тони соглашался с этим лишь отчасти и свои электронные творения очень даже любил. И заботился о них, как умел. К тому же «ненастоящие» — понятие относительное, соображать они умели очень даже прилично, налаживать личную жизнь — как выяснилось, тоже. 

— Босс, во-первых, мне сразу понравился его цвет…  
* * *

С профессиональным вызовом Стивен Стрэндж справился в ночь на Рождество, когда стрелки часов перевалили за цифру «3». Устало зевнув, он запустил финальную проверку и с удовлетворением прочёл высветившуюся надпись: «Проверка завершена успешно. Совпадение на 100%». Ровно десять секунд спустя в мастерскую зашёл Тони.

— Закончил, док?

— Только что. Я добился полной интеграции твоего…

— Стоп-стоп! — Тони поднял руки. — Не надо, я тебе верю. Роуди тоже получил сообщение, к вечеру он будет здесь. Ты же придёшь понаблюдать?

— Само собой.

Стивен снова широко зевнул и потёр ладонями глаза. Спать хотелось неимоверно, так что последнюю пару часов он проработал исключительно на силе воли и привычке любое дело доводить до конца. Видя его состояние, Тони тут же сориентировался и подошёл ближе:

— Слушай, надолго тебя не задержу. Понимаю, что ты устал, да и подарок от меня уже ждёт тебя на коврике в твоём чародейском замке.

— Храме.

— Я так и сказал. Не суть.

Стивен вздохнул и с бесконечным терпением в голосе спросил:

— Что ещё я могу сделать для тебя, Тони Старк?

— Не для меня! — тут же открестился тот. — И не ты, ну что ты! От тебя всего-то потребуется отпустить своего летающего друга в мою гостиную, где его ждёт рождественский сюрприз.

На этих словах Плащ, которого в этот раз не выпустили из мастерской, встрепенулся, выпрямил стоечкой воротник. Стивен же лишь прищурился:

— Ты приготовил подарок для моего артефакта?

— Именно так, — широко улыбнулся Тони. — Он ведь мне жизнь спас, а значит — точно заслужил.

Плащ воодушевился ещё больше, вспорхнул с плеч хозяина и выжидающе завис рядом с ним.

— Ладно, лети, — махнул рукой Стивен. — Узнаешь, что там.

Артефакта и след простыл, а Тони… Полюбовавшись надписью об успешном завершении проверки, он свернул все светящиеся экраны, кроме одного, и вывел на него трансляцию с камеры наблюдения в гостиной. Вопреки ожиданию Стивена, комната почти не изменилась: в ней не было ни праздничных свёртков, ни мишуры. Появилась лишь небольшая чёрная платформа на полу возле дивана, а на ней — светящаяся синяя кнопка и надпись: «Нажми меня».

— Забыл спросить, док, твой Плащик грамоте обучен? — уточнил Тони.

Словно отвечая на его вопрос, Плащ влетел в гостиную, лишь на секунду завис над платформой и нажал кнопку обеими полами. По чёрной платформе поползли наниты, увеличиваясь числом и вырастая вверх. Стивен и Плащ одинаково замерли, наблюдая за технологическим чудом — появлением фигуристой рыжеволосой девушки в полный рост.

Ровно через минуту она одёрнула синюю офисную юбку, поправила рукава белоснежной блузки и положила обе ладони на плечики Плащу.

— Привет.

Этот голос Стивен узнал сразу, несмотря на всю усталость.

— ПЯТНИЦА. Ты сделал тело для ПЯТНИЦЫ, Тони.

— Моей девочке очень хотелось прикоснуться к своему парню.

По ту сторону экрана не верящий своему счастью Плащ сграбастал ПЯТНИЦУ в очень крепкие объятия. Сентиментальность момента зашкаливала, Тони даже поморгал, приметив, как ласково ПЯТНИЦА поглаживает своего необычного любимого по спине, и повернулся к Стивену.

— Вот такой подарок нашим помощникам, док.

— Я понял. ПЯТНИЦА теперь сможет появляться там, где лежит платформа?

— Именно. А лежит она здесь, на базе, так что…

— …Если я не хочу показаться вам троим бесчувственным чудовищем, мне придётся согласиться и на следующий твой проект, чтобы регулярно бывать здесь, — закончил его мысль Стивен, не чувствуя, однако, особого протеста. 

Да, он предупреждал Тони и не раз, что случай полковника Роудса — исключительный, попытка успокоить слабо трепыхающуюся, но всё же совесть из-за отказа оперировать этого парня без шансов на успех (точнее, шансы там были микроскопические, но на тот момент ещё действующий нейрохирург Стивен Стрэндж рисковать своей репутацией не захотел). Говорил: «Я только помогу тебе с экзоскелетом и всё, у мастеров мистических искусств и без того хватает забот!» и «Тони, ты не представляешь масштаб мультивселенских угроз…». Но правда была в том, что Стивену понравилось работать над по-настоящему интересным вызовом для своего интеллекта, и он не сомневался, что и новые проекты Тони Старка — нечто на стыке медицины, механики и магии — будут в равной степени полезными для окружающих и нескучными для обоих.

Он сдался, наблюдая за тем, как Плащ левитации бережно усаживает свою девушку на диван и приобнимает её, как она с улыбкой касается его подкладки… И с трудом отвёл взгляд от самой странной пары в этой части вселенной.

— Проняло, док? — проницательно уточнил Тони, до неприличия довольный собой.

Стивен кивнул и достал двойное кольцо, чтобы создать портал.

— Можешь изучать свой список проектов, пока я буду спать, Тони. С одним из них я помогу тебе в качестве подарка на Рождество.


End file.
